


Hoodie

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another very short headcanon-turned-fic, But it's there, F/M, Pidgeance, So mild, Very mild plance, With some Hunk!, could be read as platonic, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: "Give me your hoodie."Lance glanced at Pidge, then returned to his game of war with Hunk. "No.""Lance, please may I wear your hoodie?""No."





	Hoodie

"Give me your hoodie." 

Lance glanced at Pidge, then returned to his game of war with Hunk. "No."

"Lance, please may I wear your hoodie?"

"No."

Pidge huffed. "You're wearing a sweater _and_ a hoodie. You don't need both." 

"You still can't wear mine." 

"Why not?" 

He turned towards her then. "You sweat too much." 

"It's like, forty-five degrees in here," Hunk interjected, "she won't sweat that much."

Pidge huffed again. "No, he's right. I will." 

Lance nodded. "Then the matter is settled." He and Hunk returned to their game. 

And thus the matter was, in fact, settled. For a total of four seconds. 

That was when Lance found himself tackled from behind. He froze for a moment as Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, so tight he could barely breathe. 

"What exactly are you doing?"

He winced as she said, directly in his right year, "Just trying to keep warm, seeing as how there aren't any hoodies around for me to wear, and this t-shirt really isn't doing it for me." 

He gave up. "Fine. You can wear my hoodie." 

Pidge flopped backwards off of him before putting on the hoodie. She moved to sit cross-legged between him and Hunk, cheeks pink and eyes triumphant. Lance gave her a stern look. "Just don't sweat too much." 

Her smile grew, and she rested her chin on her hands covered by the too-long sleeves. And Lance wondered, not for the first time, how someone so annoying could be so cute.

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short one. Find me at kalluraheaven.tumblr.com :)


End file.
